


New found Hope

by crispyCh0colate



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Moirallegiance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time when Karkat stopped Eridan from going on a killing spree?</p><p>- Prompt from sonicsymphony on Dreamwidth</p>
            </blockquote>





	New found Hope

It was really only a matter of time until he had enough. Eridan Ampora was so sick of being ignored and ridiculed by all of these bastards that he used to call his friends. None of those dirty lowblooded fools appreciated him anyway. He had been patient. Well, as patient as he could be. He had tried to be nice, tried to make them compliments but they always turned away from him like he was a creep or anything like that.

He knew they called him desperate and loser. Even Feferi had left him and now spent her entire time with the most disgusting troll of them all. The stupid pissblood psionic didn’t even deserve her.   
Eridan knew that she didn’t feel the way he did. He knew and he had accepted it. But seeing her laughing with Sollux made his blood boil. Not out of jealousy, even though there was a tiny bit of that too, but more because Eridan knew he would hurt her eventually.

So when Kanaya gave him his magic wand he knew what he had to do. Well, their fate was decided anyway. They would die on the hands of Jack anyway, although he’d rather try to avoid this. So he made the crazy plan to join him. He was certain Jack wouldn’t be opposed to having another strong person by his side. In his mind it all made sense.

As he stepped into the laboratory where Feferi was he wanted to ask her to join him. She needed to! Because, no matter how much he himself wanted to survive. He knew that life just wouldn’t be worth living if she would get hurt. No matter what she felt for him. He really just didn’t want her to be harmed.

But before he walked over to them he found himself talking to Karkat Vantas.

Karkat had always been one of his best friends, even if he was a rude henonimous little shit. Eridan found that talking to Karkat always helped him. The anonblood had always been there to give him advice (although he mostly ignored it, if he was honest with himself) and to cheer him up.

But this time it didn’t quite help. 

“Just.. don’t do anything stupid ok?” Karkat said to him after a pointless argument about whether or not he should’ve killed the stupid ass angels on his godforsaken fucking planet. 

Eridan just looked at him with a detached expression before nodding briskly and turning to walk over to Sollux and Feferi. 

He had almost reached them, his hand gripping his wand so hard that his knuckles turned a light shade of grey, when someone held him back. 

Karkat had wrapped his hand firmly around Eridan’s wrist. The one that was attached to the hand holding the wand. 

The seadweller turned around and glared slightly.

“What the fuck are you doin’ kar?” he hissed and grit his teeth. There was a lump in his throat that he hadn’t noticed before.

Karkat’s expression was unreadable for a moment but then his gaze got softer and he smiled slightly.

That caught Eridan off guard. Karkat Vantas never smiled. Not even a little bit.

“Eridan. Let us go sit over there, alright? I need to talk to you.” He said and Eridan shook his head. What did he want? They had talked already.

“No kar, there’s something I gotta take care of now.” He protested and started moving again but the smaller troll held him back.

“It’s important.” Karkat insisted and the seadweller groaned but eventually agreed and followed Karkat to a different corner of the room. They sat down on the floor and Eridan felt like he was wasting time, doing something important.

He looked back over to The hornpile where Feferi was laughing loudly, because of something the pissblood had said. Eridan felt so angry he was going to explode. 

But then there was a hand on his cheek, turning his face back around again. The hand was warm and Eridan’s eyes widened when he stared into Karkat’s eyes, that were full of… something that Eridan couldn’t quite grasp the meaning off. 

“I think there’s something you should know Eridan.” Karkat started talking.

“I know how you feel about the other assholes on this meteor. I know about all the things they said to you. And I know that it’s hard for you. Feferi left you and I have been too fucking busy to actually visit you like I promised. But to be completely honest. I didn’t forget it. I just didn’t want to. I was scared- yes even your fearless leader Karkat can be scared- of your stupid angels. I couldn’t risk getting hurt in your company.” He sighed and pulled his hand back. Eridan wished he would’ve left it there.

“What the fuck do you mean kar?” Eridan asked but he noticed that his tension left him.

“I mean that I’ve been terrified of what you would do if you found out about my bloodcolour. But I’m not anymore. Well ok maybe a bit. But you would not hurt me, right? You wouldn’t actually really hurt anyone.” 

Karkat said it like he knew what Eridan had been prepared to do. Karkat knew and instead of scolding him he had decided to instead trust him with something that had been torturing him for so long. 

Eridan was shaking slightly and tears pricked at his eyes, as the full realization of what he had been planning hit him like a ton of bricks.   
Karkat noticed and he sighed before scooting closer and resting his hand on Eridan’s cheek again.

“It’s alright. I’m there for you. I’ve always wanted to be. But I have been a stupid scared fucker that wanted to deny his feelings. Eridan, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but I’m so god damn pale for you. I can’t stand the sight of seeing you like this.” his voice was strained now and his expression worried sick.

It took only a few moments to let it sink in. Then Eridan grabbed Karkat and pulled him as close as possible, face buried in the warmblood’s shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Kar, I’m sorry.” He whimpered and felt like he had been given a second chance, even though he hadn’t even fucked up yet. But he had been close. Way too close.

“It’s fine. Everything is good. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Karkat cooed softly and ran his hand through the seadweller’s hair.

“P-please be my moirail kar.” Eridan choked out after a moment and Karkat relaxed, hugging him closer.

“Haven’t I always been?” he chuckled a little and Eridan closed his eyes, smiling lightly.

“Thank you.” He whispered and he noticed that Sollux and Feferi had stopped giggling and talking. They were probably staring at them. But he couldn’t care less.

Because he had finally found his hope again.


End file.
